dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Padrino
The Other Side Story III Previous:A Time for Healing Part 2 Prologue Rinji stared at the chessboard. His rook was in-line to take the bishop, but that would leave his rook wide open for the opposing knight. He wished he had that whole ability to see three moves into the future like those tournament champions. Still, if he put could only back her into a corner, he would strike with his remaining knight and both of his bishops. Still, she was using her pawns very well. That's when he saw it, an opening. Nothing was protecting her second pawn from the left, and his bishop was poised for the attack. '' '''Rinji': Mewhahahaha! Say goodbye to Pawn #3! the bishop into the pawn Nikk: Nice move... knight into bishop Rinji: 'Gah! Where did that come from?!!? '''Nikk: '''I thought you said you were good at this? '''Rinji: '''Ooohhh, you are in for it now... take this! his rook into her bishop check! '''Nikk: 'her queen into his rook Checkmate... 'Rinji: 'Face-palm Alright alright, 3 out of 5. Nikk: No. give it to me... '''Rinji: But-but-but Nikk: Give...now Rinji: Sigh Fine... into his little bag beside his chair and pulled out a small, but beautiful golden crown. I suppose you've earned it. Nikk took the crown, her face as straight as it always was, and she brought it up onto her head. She stared at him, and suddenly, there came a very tiny smile on her face. Rinji: Like it was meant for you. grin Although, we got it from the Dream World. Nikk: Nod It is mine now. Who cares where we got it? Rinji: Mewhaha-- Ricky: Captain! You're needed on deck! called out from the crow's nest Rinji wasted no time in getting up from his sitting position and ran to the stairs that led up to the deck. He suddenly felt the cold breeze of air against his fur, and it felt amazing. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and smiling. Rinji: Ahhhh fresh air. What's happening, Ricky? Ricky: Well, what do you think it is? Land ho! Point Rinji: Ooohhh Mewhahahahaha! to see the other crew, most of them shivering themselves senseless. Chio had on a gigantic green coat with a hood, and some mittens. He also had a thick pair of brown sweat pants, and boots that Rinji didn't even know he had. Usagi had on a very thick kimono, one that looked more along the lines of a very expensive bathrobe. She was obviously having another tea party with Alice, as both of them had their tea cups in their hands and were sipping on them to keep their insides warm. Alice didn't seem entirely bothered by the cold, as she simply had on a thin, dark blue trench coat. Rinji rolled down the sleeves to his zoot suit jacket and put on his fedora. '' '''Rinji: '''Excellent, looks like we're at the right place. Fringe is a winter island, I take it? '''Ricky:' Aye Captain, it's cold year round. But look, through the fog. They did, and there came such a beautiful sight. The city was lit up like a thousand butterflies. It was, perhaps, the most beautiful sight any of them had seen in their lives. '' Rinji: Alright, lets not forget why we're here. All of you have your assignments, and your allowances for which to buy food, necessities and to probably get liquored up while you're here. Spend it wisely, it is a lot but there are six of us, so don't go crazy. '''Ricky: '''Uhh Captain? Rinji: Yes, Ricky. '''Ricky: '''We've got incoming. '''Rinji:' Mew? to see that they did indeed have a ship incoming from the port side, it was just a hundred yards away but it looked as if it were trying to come along side them. Positions, everyone! The Tiger-Stripe Pirates scurried into their battle positions. Chio got to the helm and tried his best to keep his distance from the on-coming ship. Ricky hurried to the lower deck and opened all of the available cannon slots that extended the barrels. Usagi's place was beside Rinji, Alice, and Nikk, all of them with weapons at the ready. '' Voice: Ah ha! It is a pirate ship! That's 50 belli you owe me! the other ship '''Voice2:' We said it was 20! Don't raise the stakes when you win and lower it when you lose! Voice: Shut up! Just give me the money! Voice2: Hey! You! Pirates! There was a long pause, and the ships drifted along side one another, but as Chio did this, he was successful in keeping his distance. '' '''Rinji:' What? Voice2: You can't dock here! We need you to pay for protection first! Rinji: Mewhahahaha! Protection from what? That was when their ship extended its bridge, and made it clamp against the Panno Marie's railing. Instantly, men in fedoras and trench coats all began to flood onto their ship, all of them carried pistols, rifles, and a blade of some sort. As all thirty of them came on board, that was when a very tall, and large gentleman made his way onto their deck. That was when they noticed a smaller, bright-haired gentleman on his shoulder, seeming to ride-along, smiling. '' '''Metach:' larger man Protection from this his fist Katal: smaller man Treeheeheeheehee!!! Rinji: ....oh.... Padrino Part 1 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories